After All
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Who did Lucas call? Go back in time and discover why him and his lover are meant to be. And realize why people believe that love lasts forever. LEYTON


Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey! This is a Leyton!**_

_**The lyrics are from Cher's song, "After All." **_

_**Set moments after season 5 finale. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**_

_**Well here we are again  
I guess it must be fate  
We've tried it on our own  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight  
**_

_There they were again, Lucas and Peyton. A love that had once seemed undeniable and true. But had diminished when she told him someday. That word had a meaning. That someday they would be a family and have children of their own. They would no longer be children. They were only kids when they realized that this was the way it should be, Lucas and Peyton. But both had taken detours, tried to deny it. But in both of their shattered hearts, they knew that it was always supposed to be this way. _

_They had denied their love for three years. Pretending like it never happened after she shot him down. She had said someday, making him believe that someday meant never, that she didn't want to be with him, not then, not ever. _

_Until she showed up again. Three years later. _

"_Lucas..." She whispered when she saw him. He still looked the same, probably a little more broken, a little more scared and scarred. She looked at him, with regret in her hazel eyes as she walked nearer to his shocked face. She leant up to kiss him but he pulled away. "I found someone." He whispered as her shaking hands fell to her sides._

"_Someone else." He ended, and Peyton swore she heart her heart break._

_**I still remember when  
Your kiss was so brand new  
Every memory repeats  
Every step I take retreats  
Every journey always  
Brings me back to you**_

_She remembered when love to her was new. The feeling of security and faith and hope had all come together as one. The feeling of being understood. That's what she felt when she was around Lucas. Many didn't understand how two people so alike could possibly find something in each other. And sometimes, they both didn't understand. But in the end it didn't matter, because it was destined, their love. By some god-like force, they were drawn together and would never be torn apart emotionally. _

_They were both broken, growing up without a mother in Peyton's life, or a father in Lucas's. To feel angry. If Dan had stuck around maybe Lucas wouldn't be so broken. And if Peyton's mother had left minutes earlier to pick her up, she'd still be alive. But maybe that was the thing pulling them together, knowing they shared the same memories. _

_****_

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
And after all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all

_So when he called her that night, asking her to marry him again, those memories washed over her, and her belief in love was whole again. She would again get to kiss his soft pink lips, and look into his deep blue eyes when she told him she loved him. She would again be able to remember the state championship moment without any pain, only love and happiness. _

_She smiled as she walked into the airport, seeing him sitting in that uncomfortable airport chair, playing with his cell phone. He looked almost nervous. She walked over to him smirking. He looked up when he saw someone heading his way. He stood up when he saw her. She was still just as beautiful as she was five years ago when they first met. When he had picked her up at River Road around the curve. Smiling when he saw her broken soul for the first time. _

_Anywhere he went, he thought of her. Any journey he took, it always lead him to her. Always. _

_She walked towards him until she looked up into his deep sea of eyes. He looked back smiling; wanting to do nothing more but taste her again, like when they had kissed unfaithfully a few weeks ago. "Hey..." Peyton said, smiling up at his intense stare of love. "Hey Blondie." He said smiling. "So, you ready for Vegas?" He asked, and she smiled up at him. "I've been ready for three years." Lucas smiled. "You sure you don't wanna wait?" He asked, and she smiled up at him hopefully. "I've waited enough, now I want you." She said smiling as she stood on her tip-toes to kiss him gently. _

_And all was right in the world. _

_It was as if, in that moment, everything stopped. Wars, hunger, liars. Everything just stopped as if their love had a massive impact on the world. And it did. It made people believe again. Young and old, broken and tired, rich and poor. Lucas and Peyton's ever lasting love made people believe again. _

_And isn't that what love is?_

_**Authors Note:**__  
__**Another Leyton!  
Leyton's kinda growing on me...I HATE IT! Lol. **_

_**I LOVE JEYTON!**_


End file.
